


Happy New Year!

by CandyMonroe



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint drools in his sleep, Clint gets drunk, Fluff, M/M, New Years Eve, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyMonroe/pseuds/CandyMonroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One where, on New Years Eve, Clint drools on Tony's arm whilst he's asleep and Tony decides to use that time to reveal all his feelings. Fluffiness ensues. Written for an avengerkink prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick little fic whilst I'm adding to the "I'm A Computer, Not A Domestic Goddess".
> 
>  
> 
> Written for this prompt on avengerkink: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/17613.html?thread=41307085#t41307085
> 
> -
> 
> My friend posted this on his boyfriends page, and all I could think was how good it would be if it was Clint/Tony being all cute just after the countdown to midnight and being sleepy talking about how they cared for each other.
> 
> (He said I could post his quote):
> 
> "OI, DICKHEAD, WAKE UP, YOU'RE SLOBBERING ON ME.
> 
> ...or, uh, Happy New Year. Whatever. Okay, so I'm going to post this, even though you NEVER use FB (seriously, I swear I've been on your account more than YOU'VE been on your account). I love you, you're the best boyfriend anyone could have, you've stuck with me through thick and thin, even when I broke your coffee table (which I swear, I am going to replace, like I said, I will replace it, I know it's been a while, but I WILL replace it. Promise.) Thank you for looking after me, and ...uh, yeah. You're still slobbering on my arm and I know I find you like incredibly sexy or whatever, but this is NOT New Years Eve sex, and it's not sexy, so frankly I'm a little disappointed. Yeah. Love and hearts and all that shit."

 

 

"Happy New Year!" Coulson shouts and the champagne is flowing all round as the cheers radiate across New York. Everyone is hugging everybody in Stark Tower, Pepper reaching up to wrap her arms around Steve's shoulders, immediately squashed in by Thor who is trying to coax everybody into one giant hug; Tony can feel his face pressed into the side of Maria's breast and grins slightly as his inner playboy cheers; Bruce has his hand trapped somewhere between Thor's shoulder and Steve's ear; Fury is wriggling to escape the clutches of a maybe, slightly drunk Barton, and all in all it's one of the happiest, yet most awkward hugs the team has experienced. Natasha feels a sloppy kiss pressed to her cheek as Thor leans over, celebrating in a good naturedly way and instead of complaining, she just kisses his forehead back, grinning and cheering along with the rest.

They separate easily, doing the rounds and clinking glasses with various SHIELD agents, hugging those they were friendly with, and shaking hands with those less known. Tony stands shoulder to shoulder with Coulson, grin on his face as he focuses in on Clint. "I think I've seen him this drunk once, maybe twice." He remarks, clutching his nearly empty glass of bubbly. Coulson chuckles and replies with an agreeing noise, "Christmas Party was an interesting one, Stark. I would usually reprimand anyone feeding alcohol to other employees without their knowledge or permission, but seeing as your mixes are generally strong enough to knock out a horse I seriously am happy to believe it was all his own fault. He should have been able to taste the alcohol." He claps Tony on the back, before setting out again to mingle with the rest of the staff there. 

The party continues for a couple of hours, people leaving in groups or in pairs until the penthouse is cleared of guests and just Tony is sat on the couch with Clint curled up on his arm, asleep. There are cups left all over the place and he makes a mental note to ask Pepper to have that cleared in the morning, before he looks up at the ceiling as he shoots a Happy New Year at Jarvis, smile quirking on his lips at the delighted response he receives.  He runs his hand through the blonde archer's hair, dropping to place a sweet kiss on his head and earning a non-committal grunt in response.

  


"You know what, you're the best thing to have happened to me this year. I couldn't have imagined life being better than it was, and then I met you. Now I can't imagine it ever being as good as this. I mean, sure you're asleep and not getting any of this, and the drool - not the sexiest thing you've ever done, but you're mine and I wouldn't have it any other way." Tony hums slightly as he thinks on his feelings for the sleeping man, fingers carding through the hair. Clint shifts slightly, pressing into the touch and Tony swears there's a smile lifting the corner of his mouth. "Just things like that, you look so adorable when you sleep. I see you out on the rooftops during fights and you look so hardened - which makes you look quite sexy actually - and even I'm scared to mess with you, but still then I want to protect you. Like when I accidentally broke that coffee table that you loved. I swear I did not expect that to explode, and you slapped me and stormed off, and I came and found you in bed later that night and I didn't want to go anywhere without you next to me for ages. That was our first proper fight as a couple. I remember it, because I felt so torn up about it, I couldn't bare to lose you.

"I don't want the bad guys coming in and taking my boy away from me. If you were ever kidnapped, I would not rest until I had you back. I would kill for you, I would take down entire armies, just to ensure you were safe in my arms. Watching the way your body moves when you're fighting, twisting and turning, you look so beautiful, so graceful and it's amazing." Each sentence whispered is interspersed with a gentle kiss peppered across the archer's head, a few more just for good measure and Tony rests his arm tighter around the broad shoulders. "Your eyes," one on each eyelid as Clint twists in his sleep, "are the most beautiful I've seen. When I first met you, I had to fight the cheesy plucking-stars-from-the-heavens-just-for-your-eyes chat up line. In fact, I've had to stop myself a few times, from telling you that when you blush, you turn the colour of a young rose, just blossoming in the spring." Clint's ears twitch and he swears they go slightly pink on the tips. "Or that your skin glows, like the sun itself wants to radiate through you. Your laugh is more mesmerising than the nymphs who would sing happily in the forests.

"I stopped myself saying all those things and more, because cheesy pick up lines weren't good enough to get you, I wanted to sound less of an idiot and more of a man of sophistication, just so I could take hold of that heart of yours and look after it until the end.  I'm an idiot who fell in love with you, and I'm the luckiest man on this planet because you said yes. One more request and I hope you say yes then too, I just need the perfect day." He feels Clint stirring beneath him, face moving across his arm and smearing the spit across it.

"I love you and I hate you Clint Barton, because you took my heart and I'll never get it back from you again. Treat it fairly."

Clint takes a moment, before he finally sits up, eyes focusing immediately on Tony's own. "Did you say something? I think I fell asleep." He scratches his ear, tilting his head on a side and looks slightly confused. Tony can see the glimmer in his eye as he smiles, rubbing a bit of sleep from the corner of his eye.

"I was just complaining to Jarvis about how drooling is seriously unsexy, even from  my beautiful boyfriend and instead of sleeping we could have been having some New Years fun." Tony smirks, licking his lips slightly. Clint immediately catches his lips in a passionate kiss, dragging him down onto the couch and slipping his hands up Tony's sides.

"We can still have some fun now, " he grinds his hips up against Tony's own, earning a small gasp before continuing, "and Tony?  All of those chat up lines would have worked."

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea how this one has gone up, my other posts would be fine when I check them over, then as soon as I hit 'post' there's suddenly loads of stupid spaces in random places.  
> Comments and kudos would be appreciated:)


End file.
